Double Je
by Azzarine
Summary: La confection d'une potion inconnue, même d'Hermione peut reveler parfois des surprises, surtout si, en la preparant, on a la tête ailleur. Pairing HPSR HGDM. SLASH VERY SOFT. READ ENJOY & REVIEWS ! FIC TERMINEE !
1. Chapitre 1

Kikou ! Me revoilà avec un autre fic. Oui, je sais, les autres sont pas finie mais celle-là, s'en est une que j'ai pondu en deux jours. Elle a quatre chapitres et elle est finie d'ecrire. Je vais vous poster ce premier chap maintenant, le second demain et les deux autres la semaine prochaine, je pense. Voilà, c'etait le blabla de l'auteuse alors maintenant, je vous laisse lire et reviewer !

**READ, ENJOY & REVIEWS !!**

* * *

**Double Je**

**Résumé** : Potion ratée, effets surprenants, secrets révélés, que du bonheur quoi !

**Pairing** : HG/DM – SR/HP **!!!!! SLASH !!!!!**

****

****

**Chapitre 1 **

**Rogue arriva ce matin là devant son cachot à grands pas, comme à l'accoutumée. Il semblait de fort mauvaise humeur mais cela ne différait que peu du reste de la semaine voire de l'année.**

**Cependant, Harry détecta tout de même quelque chose d'étrange chez celui qui se trouvait être son amant depuis la rentrée, soit un mois.**

**Oui, oui, amant : Harry Potter est gay et il l'assume entièrement – même si, pour l'instant, seuls Rogue, Hermione et Ron sont au courant –, de même qu'il assume sa relation avec son maître de potions, Severus Rogue.**

**Rogue ouvrit la porte de son cachot en grand et ne dit rien en se dirigeant vers son bureau, au fond de la classe, sous un immense tableau noir.**

**Les élèves de Gryffondor et Serpentard de sixième année le suivirent, se bousculant allégrement pour ne pas se retrouver le dernier.**

**Regardant Rogue, Harry plissa légèrement les yeux et il distingua une marque rouge de la taille d'une Mornille dans le cou de l'homme, chose qu'il n'y avait pas ce matin, lorsque le Gryffondor avait quitté son amant.**

**Mentalement, Harry se promit d'aller lui parler à la recréation de dix heures et le cours commença.**

**- Sortez vos manuels, dit Rogue sur un ton sec qui fit tressaillir toute la classe, même les Serpentards.**

**Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione qui, elle, regardait Malefoy.**

**Celui-ci semblait perdu dans ses pensées et un violent coup de coude de Pansy le fit descendre son nuage un peu violemment.**

**Hermione sourit.**

**Personne dans le château n'ignorait l'étrange relation que le Serpentard et la Gryffondor entretenaient, platonique tout en étant charnelle de temps à autres.**

**A vrai dire, ils ne sortaient pas officiellement ensembles, Malefoy tenant à sa liberté mais, lorsque l'un des deux avait envie de se détendre, ils se retrouvaient tous les deux, souvent dans la chambre de Préfet-en-Chef du Serpentard pour soulager les tensions accumulées au fil des jours. Cependant, ils s'entendaient très bien et Dumbledore voyait cela d'un très bon œil.**

**Durant la première heure de cours, Harry oublia Rogue et se concentra sur la formule de la potion qu'ils devaient réaliser pour la fin du cours.**

**Hermione, à ses côtés, coupait les ingrédients au fur et à mesure que le Survivant les énumérait, Ron faisant ce jour-là équipe avec Dean, une table derrière eux.**

**- Les Chrysopes doivent être hachées finement, dit Harry en suivant le texte du doigt tout en pillant des yeux de scarabée dans son bol de marbre. Il ne faut pas de gros morceaux sinon la potion risque de rater.**

**- Comme ça ? demanda Hermione qui, pour une fois, semblait désorientée.**

**Harry jeta un coup d'œil sur la pâtée de Chrysopes posée devant Hermione puis il hocha la tête et la jeune fille dit :**

**- Je ne connais absolument pas les effets de cette potion… Je n'en avais encore jamais entendu parlé…**

**- Bah, dit Harry en haussant les épaules tout en repoussant son bol d'une main. Si Rogue nous la fait faire c'est que ça ne doit pas êtres très dangereux…**

**Hermione haussa les sourcils une seconde puis, à l'aide de son couteau, elle mit les Chrysopes hachées dans un bol et entreprit de prendre quelques plumes à un pigeon noir rayé de blanc enfermé dans une cage devant eux.**

**- Après les plumes de pigeon d'Afrique, dit Hermione. Il faut quoi ?**

**- Heu… Ha oui ! Il faut trouver l'équivalent d'un verre de sang de souris jaune du désert…**

**Hermione se gratta le front puis elle regarda autour d'elle et vit que plusieurs élèves semblaient aussi désemparés qu'elle.**

**Alors qu'elle allait lever la main, Seamus fut plus rapide qu'elle et Rogue grogna :**

**- Quoi, Finnigan ?**

**- Monsieur, la potion nécessite du sang de souris jaune du désert… mais où on trouve une telle bestiole ?**

**- Regardez autour de vous, Finnigan, grogna Rogue en se replongeant dans ses copies à corriger.**

**Hermione tourna la tête sur la droite, rencontrant par la même le regard de Malefoy qui cherchait lui aussi des souris jaunes, puis la jeune fille, après avoir adressé un léger sourire au Serpentard, se tourna vers la droite et elle aperçut alors une grande cage en verre où sautaient de petites bestioles jaune poussin à longs poils.**

**- Je vais chercher une souris, signifia la brunette à Harry.**

**Elle se leva ensuite et se dirigea vers la cage.**

**Elle se pencha légèrement en avant pour observer les animaux et, lorsqu'elle vit qu'elles arboraient toutes d'immenses dents de chaque côté de la mâchoire supérieure, elle sortit sa baguette et les immobilisa. Ouvrant la cage, elle en saisit une par les pattes arrière et elle retourna à sa table.**

**Derrière elle, Pansy en prit une par la queue et retourna à sa table en tenant l'animal à bout de bras, le nez froncé comme si la pauvre souris dégageait une odeur particulièrement repoussante.**

**- Tu la tue ou je le fais ? demanda Harry sans regarder son amie ni la souris.**

**- Je vais le faire, dit Hermione.**

**Elle tira de nouveau sa baguette magique et, d'un simple sort, elle tordit le cou à la pauvre bête. Elle prit ensuite un scalpel et lui trancha la gorge d'un adroit coup de lame en placant la bête au-dessus d'un verre.**

**Rapidement, le verre fut plein de sang et Hermione s'étonna qu'un si petit corps – à peine dix centimètres sans la queue – puisse contenir autant de plasma.**

**- Et après ? demanda la Gryffondor.**

**- Il faut lui enlever ses canines et ses griffes et les broyer en une fine poudre. Tu mets la poudre dans le sang et tu brasse jusqu'à ce que ça fasse une sorte de pâte blanchâtre, dit Harry.**

**Hermione fronça le nez puis Harry leva la tête et dit :**

**- Tiens, prend le livre, je vais le faire. La vue du sang ne me dérange pas.**

**- Moi non plus, dit Hermione. Tant que je ne le touche pas…**

**Harry sourit puis, coupant dents et griffes au cadavre de la souris, il s'appliqua à broyer le tout dans son bol avec son pilon.**

**Hermione le regarda faire un instant puis elle reporta son attention sur le chaudron d'étain posé devant elle sur un feu magique, lui-même posé à même le carrelage de la paillasse.**

**A l'intérieur du chaudron, de l'eau bouillonnait doucement et Hermione la remua avec la cuillère en bois, histoire de faire quelque chose en attendant que Harry aie finit son mélange.**

**Quand le sang de la souris eut prit cette étrange consistance rouge très clair, Harry dit :**

**- Maintenant, je crois qu'on peut commencer.**

**- Oui, dit Hermione. On a tout, non ?**

**Elle se mit à énumérer les ingrédients puis, dans sa lancée, elle lut la préparation tandis que Harry mettait au fur et à mesure les éléments dans l'eau bouillante que contenait le chaudron.**

**Hermione jeta un petit sort pour attiser le feu qui devait toujours diffuser la même température sans quoi la potion risquerait également de rater.**

**- Je viens de mettre les yeux de scarabée en poudre, dit Harry en tapotant le fond du bol pour en faire tomber les moindres particules d'insecte.**

**- Maintenant, il faut mettre dedans la souris… dit Hermione.**

**- Entière ? s'étonna Harry.**

**- Oui, dit Hermione. Il faut la prendre par la queue et la faire entrer lentement dans la préparation en commencent par le museau.**

**Harry s'exécuta, debout sur les barreaux de son tabouret pour mieux voir ce qu'il faisait.**

**Quand il lâcha la queue de la souris, un long sifflement de vapeur monta de la préparation qui vira au bleu nuit.**

**Rogue leva les yeux de ses copies et son regard croisa celui de Harry qui lui adressa un très léger sourire.**

**Incapable de résister, Rogue ferma les yeux une seconde puis il se replongea dans son travail après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil circulaire à la classe.**

**« Il ne m'en veut pas » songea Harry en se rasseyant. « C'est déjà ça. »**

**- Hou, hou ! dit Hermione. Tu es là ?**

**- Pardon, tu disais ? demanda Harry en regardant Hermione.**

**- Je viens d'ajouter une plume de pigeon d'Afrique, dit la jeune fille. Maintenant, il faut que tu mettes le sang de la souris.**

**Harry prit le verre et Hermione ajouta :**

**- Il faut que tu en mettes deux cuillères à café puis, quand la potion changera de couleur, j'ajouterais une seconde plume de pigeon d'Afrique et faut continuer jusqu'à ce que la potion devienne blanche.**

**- Ok, dit Harry en prenant une cuillère posée devant lui.**

**Il vida deux cueilleres à café de sang blanchâtre dans la potion et celle-ci prit aussitôt une couleur bleu ciel.**

**Hermione ajouta une plume de pigeon d'Afrique et la potion changea encore de couleur.**

**- Vous vous en sortez ? demanda Lavande en se retournant.**

**- Oui, oui, dit Hermione en regardant Harry brasser la potion avec sa petite cuillère pour bien délayer le sang.**

**- Je me demande bien ce que sont les effets de cette potion, dit alors Harry en gardant sa cuillère levée au-dessus de son verre.**

**- Je ne sais pas, dit Lavande. Hermione ?**

**- J'en sais rien, dit la brunette. Je n'ai encore jamais vu cette potion et pourtant, j'en ai lu des livres sur les potions…**

**Lavande et Harry acquiescèrent puis Harry replongea sa cuillère dans son verre de sang quand soudain, un affreux doute lui traversa l'esprit : combien de cuillère de sang avait-il déjà mit ?**

**Il jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione qui ne le regardait pas et, pour plus de sécurité, il mit deux nouvelles cuillérées de sang sans se douter que cela modifiait les effets de cette potion…**

**- Voilà, dit-il quand il vit que la préparation venait de prendre une couleur blanche immaculée avec des tons irisés comme si de fines particules de métal avaient étés rajoutées.**

**- Comment est votre potion ? demanda Hermione en se retournant vers Dean qui vidait le fond de son verre de sang dans le chaudron.**

**- Blanche maintenant, répondit Ron en fronçant le nez.**

**- C'est bon alors, dit Hermione en revenant à sa place. Et maintenant ? On f…**

**Elle fut interrompue par Rogue qui se leva en disant :**

**- Aller, vos potions doivent être prêtes maintenant…**

**Quelques élèves acquiescèrent puis Rogue dit en entendant la cloche sonner :**

**- Allez prendre l'air dix minutes, le temps que vos potions se finissent d'elles-mêmes puis nous les testerons.**

**Les élèves se levèrent alors dans un brouhaha infernal et tous sortirent de la salle cachot pour aller se réchauffer dans le hall d'entrée.**

**Harry signifia à Ron et Hermione qu'il devait demander quelque chose à Rogue et qu'il les rejoindrait plus tard aussi les deux Gryffondors quittèrent la salle cachot et remontèrent dans les étages du château en se serrant dans leurs capes.**

**Une fois que la porte se fut refermée, Harry dit :**

**- Ça ne va pas aujourd'hui ?**

**- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle, dit Rogue sur un ton grinçant.**

**Harry se leva de son tabouret et alla s'accouder au bureau de Rogue en disant :**

**- Menteur…**

**Rogue leva les yeux sur son jeune amant puis il soupira et se renversa contre le dossier de son fauteuil tandis que Harry s'asseyait sur son bureau après avoir repoussé les copies.**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda Harry en posant sa main sur celle de Rogue.**

**- Rien qui ne te concerne, répliqua Rogue en récupérant sa main.**

**- Tu m'en veux ?**

**- Pour quel motif ? demanda Rogue.**

**- Je ne sais pas…**

**- Non, non, tu n'as rien à voir dans l'histoire… C'est juste que…**

**- Oui ?**

**Rogue regarda Harry puis il baissa les yeux et dit :**

**- Très bien, t'as gagné…**

**- Ecoute, Severus, dit alors Harry. On s'était promis de ne pas se faire de secrets… Tu t'en souviens, j'espère ?**

**Rogue acquiesça puis il dit :**

**- Tu as raison. Tu ne m'as rien caché de ton attirance pour Malefoy alors je n'ai pas le droit de te cacher quelque chose moi non plus.**

**Rogue serra la main du Gryffondor dans la sienne puis il dit :**

**- Ce matin, juste après ton départ, j'ai reçu une lettre de mon ex-femme…**

**- Rya ?**

**- Elle-même.**

**- Mais ? Elle est censée être…**

**- Morte, en effet, dit Rogue d'un ton sombre. Voldemort l'a tuée devant moi…**

**- Est-ce encore une vilaine farce ? demanda Harry.**

**- Non, je ne pense pas, dit Rogue. Rya avait une écriture bien à elle et personne de ma connaissance n'a jamais réussit à l'imiter… Même par magie… Quant à sa signature, c'est pareil… Elle est si compliquée qu'elle seule parvenait à la faire.**

**- Mais alors ? Serait-elle toujours en vie ? demanda Harry, une pointe de peur dans la voix.**

**- Tu as peur pour nous ? demanda alors Rogue, ayant sentit le subtil changement dans la voix du Gryffondor.**

**- Je l'avoue, dit Harry. Si cette femme est de retour dans ta vie, tu risque de me mettre de côté…**

**- Je ne peux rien t'affirmer sur ce sujet, dit Rogue. Je ne te dis ni oui, ni non, tu sais. Mais il ne faut pas oublier que je suis bien plus âgé que toi, que j'ai déjà eut une vie privée…**

**- Je sais, dit Harry avec un sourire. Je connais la rengaine…**

**Rogue sourit légèrement puis il regarda sa montre à gousset posée à côté de Harry et il dit :**

**- Va faire un tour, je vais vous rappeler dans moins de cinq minutes…**

**- Comme tu veux, dit Harry en descendant du bureau.**

**Il s'apprêta à partir mais il se ravisa au dernier moment et alla capturer les lèvres de son amant qui sourit tout en l'embrassant avant de dire :**

**- Tu ne te lasse jamais…**

**Harry sourit puis il se souvint de la marque rouge et il passa sa main dans le cou du professeur en repoussant les cheveux noirs.**

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Rogue.**

**- Ce matin, quand tu es arrivé, j'ai vu une marque rouge dans ton cou…**

**- A celle-la ? dit Rogue en penchant la tête sur le côté et en repoussant ses cheveux.**

**Harry vit alors la marque rouge et il demanda :**

**- C'est quoi ? Je ne l'avais encore jamais vue…**

**- C'est que tu regarde mal, Harry, dit Rogue. J'ai cette tache depuis plusieurs années déjà…**

**- Et c'est quoi ? répéta Harry.**

**- La marque d'un mauvais sort.**

**- Toi aussi ?**

**Rogue leva les yeux sur la cicatrice en forme d'éclair puis il dit :**

**- En quelque sorte. En fait, quand je venais de rejoindre les Mangemorts, j'ai désobéit une fois et Voldemort m'a alors punit en lançant un Doloris particulièrement puissant. La marque que tu vois là est l'impact du sortilège.**

**- Nom d'un Dragon ! s'exclama Harry. Il devait particulièrement être en colère ce jour là, le vieux serpent.**

**Rogue sourit légèrement puis ses cheveux retombèrent et il pressa Harry d'aller prendre l'air, ce que le Gryffondor fit d'assez mauvaise foi.**

**Lorsque Rogue battit le rappel de ses élèves, les deux classes de sixième année revinrent dans la classe cachot et Rogue annonça de but en blanc qu'ils allaient à présent tester leurs potions respectives, debout devant les autres élèves, sur l'estrade.**

**Des murmures précipités parcoururent les rangs des élèves et Rogue commença alors à faire venir les élèves deux par deux à ses côtés.**

**Assit dans son fauteuil professoral, Rogue regarda chaque binôme défiler devant lui, plonger une petite louche dans leur chaudron qu'ils amenaient avec eux puis goûter la potion. Il notait ensuite les effets produits à chaque fois et il constata avec fierté que tous les effets étaient rigoureusement les mêmes, à savoir allonger considérablement les cheveux pour les garçons et les ongles pour les filles.**

**Malefoy et Pansy s'avancèrent vers le bureau professoral en tenant chacun leur chaudron par l'anse et, le déposant sur la petite table prévue à cet effet, ils plongèrent chacun une louche dans l'épais liquide blanc. Pansy fut la première à boire le contenu de sa louche avec une grimace de dégoût, plus parce qu'elle se souvenait des ingrédients qui composaient la potion qu'à cause du goût qui n'était pas si désagréable.**

**A peine eut-elle vidé sa louche que ses ongles se mirent à pousser. En quelques secondes, ils étaient devenus de longues griffes droites et blanches d'environ trente centimètres de long.**

**- C'est pratique, dit-elle avec un sourire. A toi, Drago, ajouta-t-elle en baissant les mains.**

**Malefoy hocha légèrement la tête puis il plongea une louche dans son chaudron et bu la potion.**

**Les yeux fermés, il attendit quelques secondes puis un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de la bouche de Pansy quand elle vit les cheveux blonds de Malefoy s'allonger jusqu'à toucher le sol.**

**- Au suivant, dit Rogue en notant quelque chose sur un carnet tandis que Pansy et Malefoy s'éloignaient, Pansy occupée à tresser les longs cheveux blonds de son partenaire qui grognait, pour changer, ses longs ongles ne la gênant aucunement.**

**Les suivants étaient Hermione et Harry et, lorsque qu'ils apportèrent leur chaudron à côté de Rogue, Hermione surprit un coup d'œil entre son ami et leur professeur mais elle ne releva et plongea sa louche dans le chaudron en même temps que Harry.**

**- Ensembles, dit Harry en soulevant sa louche remplie de l'épais liquide blanc nacré.**

**Hermione acquiesça d'un signe de la tête puis ils portèrent leurs louches à leurs lèvres.**


	2. Chapitre 2

Bon, je vous poste le second chapitre, je repondrais aux reviewsdans le troisieme chap, là chuis un pitit peu à la boure !!!

Aller, asser de blablas ! R &R please !

* * *

Chapitre 2

Au moment même où leurs lèvres touchèrent le liquide, un grand bruit, semblable à un coup de canon, résonna dans la salle et une épaisse fumée blanche envahit la pièce.

Les élèves, surpris, plongèrent sous leurs tables et Rogue se protégea de ses bras en reculant prestement au fond de son fauteuil.

Quand la fumée se fut légèrement dissipée, Rogue baissa les bras et quelques têtes émergèrent de sous les tables, un peu sonnées.

Certains élèves secouaient la tête pour retrouver l'usage de leurs oreilles que le bruit avait momentanément bouchées puis soudain Neville s'écria :

- Harry ! Hermione !

Rogue, un auriculaire dans l'oreille droite, baissa les yeux sur les deux corps allongés sur le sol, de part et d'autre d'un chaudron renversé qui répandait son contenu blanchâtre sur le sol.

- Quels idiots, marmonna-t-il en regardant Harry et Hermione, inconscient mais apparemment en un seul morceau. Finnigan ! Weasley ! Emmenez-les à l'infirmerie !

Ron et Seamus ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et, prenant chacun Hermione et Harry par un bras, ils les conduisirent à l'infirmerie avant de revenir prestement dans les cachots pour la fin du cours.

- Ha mon Dieu, marmonna Pomfresh en tournant autour des lits de Harry et Hermione. Ces potions expérimentales, quelle idiotie…

Elle continua de marmonner en déshabillant les deux Gryffondors puis en leur enfilant magiquement pyjama et chemise de nuit puis elle s'en alla dans son bureau, toujours en marmonnant.

Hermione et Harry ne reprirent connaissance qu'à la tombée de la nuit et ce fut Harry qui se réveilla en premier.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et cligna des paupières sous la lumière des lampes de l'infirmerie.

Il avait mal à la tête et il se sentait bizarre. Une douleur sourde, comme des coups de marteau le poussèrent à porter ses mains à son visage et, à ce moment là, il remarqua que ses mains étaient plus fines et dotées de longs ongles recouverts d'un vernis incolore. Il remarqua également qu'il n'avait aucun problème pour voir ces mains qui, il en était certain, ne lui appartenaient pas.

Clignant une nouvelle fois des yeux, il se risqua à poser un doigt sur son bout du nez, le faisant loucher, et il en conclut que c'était bien ses mains.

Encore dans le brouillard, il baissa les mains et, alors qu'il pensait les poser sur son torse, il se figea quand il sentit deux protubérances molles positionnées en haut de son torse.

« Alors-là… » pensa Harry.

Prudemment, il tata les deux seins dont il était à présent pourvu et il ne compris ce qui lui arrivait que lorsque que sa voix résonna à sa droite en disant :

- Oh… ma tête…

Surprit, Harry se tourna prudemment vers le lit de droite et il crut alors que son cœur allait s'arrêter de battre : son corps, se trouvait dans le lit voisin.

Harry vit son corps lever les mains et les poser sur son visages avant que son propriétaire, qui n'était autre qu'Hermione, ne pousse un cri de stupeur et ne se tourne vers Harry, ayant compris bien plus vite que Harry la situation.

- Harry ? demanda Hermione en regardant son propre corps assit dans le lit voisin.

- Hermione ? répondit Harry.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Hermione en s'asseyant. Je vois flou...

- Mes les lunettes, suggéra Harry en regardant la table de nuit.

Hermione baissa les yeux sur le petit meuble puis elle prit la pair de lunette et la posa sur son nez. Elle vit alors clairement Hermione la regarder fixement et elle poussa une nouvelle exclamation de surprise.

- Mon dieu, dit alors Harry en comprenant.

- On a échangé nos corps, dit Hermione en levant ses nouvelles mains au niveau de ses yeux.

Elle eut soudain un sursauta et, levant le drap au-dessus de sa tête, elle entreprit de regarder si ce qu'elle avançait était bien la vérité.

- Hey ! s'exclama Harry. Sors de la tout de suite !

Hermione baissa rapidement le drap, rouge de gêne puis elle dit :

- C'est la potion, j'en suis certaine…

- Mais ? dit Harry. On ne s'est pas trompés…

- Je ne sais pas, dit Hermione. On a peut-être oublié quelque chose ou rajouté un autre truc, j'en sais rien…

Harry se gratta la tête et il fit une drôle de tête en sentant l'épaisse tignasse qu'il avait à présent sur le crâne.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? demanda Harry.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour lui rependre mais elle fut coupée par Pomfresh qui vint vers eux en disant :

- Ha enfin, vous vous réveillez ! Non mais franchement, quelle idée de tester des potions expérimentales sur ses élèves ! Je vous jure !

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire puis soudain, il perdit son sourire qui se transforma en une grimace et, alors qu'ils se rhabillaient, chacun derrière un paravent, Harry dit :

- Hermione, quand on sortira d'ici, il faut que je dise quelque chose de très, très important…

- Moi aussi, dit Hermione. A mon avis, on va rester un bon moment dans le corps de l'autre alors autant tout nous dire pour qu'on se comporte le mieux possible.

- Ouais.

Harry grogna légèrement quand il dut attacher le soutien-gorge dans son dos puis, après avoir laborieusement réussit à l'agrafer, il enfila la jupe grise, le chemisier blanc, la longue robe de sorcier noire puis les hautes chaussettes blanches et enfin les mocassins noirs.

- T'es prêt ? demanda Hermione de l'autre côté du paravent. Tu veux un coup de main ?

- Nan, dit Harry. Pas la peine.

D'un geste fébrile il tentait d'aplatir l'épaisse broussaille de cheveux bruns quand il se montra à Hermione qui sourit et dit :

- Essaie pas, tu n'y arriveras pas.

Harry grogna puis les deux Gryffondors sortirent de l'infirmerie et se dirigèrent, non pas vers la Tour de Gryffondor mais vers la Salle du Demande.

- Allons-y, dit alors Hermione en s'asseyant dans un moelleux fauteuil de velours. Je commence ?

- Comme tu veux.

- Très bien.

Elle marqua une pause puis elle dit :

- Voilà, puisqu'on a visiblement échangé de corps à cause de cette potion et que nous avons pas encore d'antidote, il va falloir…

- Abrége, dit Harry en s'installant confortablement dans le fauteuil, les jambes étalées et les bras posés nonchalamment sur les accoudoirs.

- Bon, pour commencer, dit Hermione. Redresses-toi.

Harry obtempéra en grognant puis Hermione dit :

- Je croise souvent les jambes l'une sur l'autre et je garde les bras le long du corps ou alors je ne m'appuie que sur un seul des accoudoirs.

Harry s'efforça d'adopter la bonne position puis, quand Hermione fut satisfaite, elle dit :

- Bien, maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses : Malefoy.

Harry vira alors au rouge puis au blanc quand il eut réalisé dans quelle situation il se trouvait.

- Au vu de tes penchants, dit Hermione. Tu n'auras pas trop de mal à répondre à ses avances mais je tiens à te prévenir que je suis bien plus coquine quand je suis avec lui. Je n'hésite pas à l'embrasser à pleine bouche et à le caresser…

Harry vira de nouveau au rouge et il détourna les yeux.

- Mais comme je change constamment de tactique, je ne pense pas qu'il voit une différence, quelle qu'elle soit. Bien… As-ton tour maintenant…

- Hem, dit Harry, chassant qu'il mettait le pied sur une pente glissante.

- Aller Harry, on a pas toute la nuit… le pressa Hermione.

- Oui, oui… Alors voilà. Tu es au courant que j'aime les hommes.

- Oui.

- Et bien j'en aime un en particulier et… promet-moi que tu ne te moquera pas quand je te le dirais…

- Promit, dit Hermione en levant la main droite. C'est qui ?

- C'est Rogue.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux et la bouche en grands puis elle dit :

- Q…Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? Rogue ? Mais… Harry ?

- C'est la vérité, dit alors Harry en baissant la tête. Rogue et moi sommes amants depuis la rentrée…

- Oh mon Dieu, dit Hermione. Je m'étais attendue à tout sauf à ça…

Elle se prit alors la tête à deux mains et Harry ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Hermione lui coupa la parole en disant :

- Très bien.

- Hein ?

- J'ai dit très bien, Harry. Ok, tu couches avec Rogue et moi avec Malefoy. Vu que nous avons échangé nos corps, il va falloir également échanger nos comportements devant les autres. Ça sera dur mais je vais essayer de faire en sorte que Rogue ne voit pas la différence.

- Tu es sûre ? Si tu veux, on peut tout lui dire… Je lui fais confiance, Mione…

- Non, non, dit la brunette. On ne va rien dire pour l'instant. Je vais me comporter comme toi et comme moi et, entre les cours et la nuit, on cherchera un moyen de trouver un antidote à cette foutue potion.

Elle se tut une seconde, regarda le feu puis soudain Harry regarda sa montre et Hermione demanda :

- Il est quelle heure ?

- Neuf heures… Le dîner est terminé et Ron va aller nous voir à l'infirmerie…

- Il faut qu'on rentre à Gryffondor… dit Hermione. Non ! Attends, j'ai mieux. On va tester nos nouvelles apparences dès ce soir.

- Hein ? s'étrangla Harry. Mais Mione!

- Pas de commentaires, dit Hermione en se levant. A quelle heure rejoint-tu Rogue le soir ?

- Après le dîner, dit Harry. Mais…

- Moi, ce soir, j'avais envie de voir Malefoy… dit Hermione. Tu sauras te débrouiller ?

- Heu…

Ce fut le seul mot que Harry se souvint d'avoir prononcé avant de se retrouver devant le tableau masquant l'entrée de la chambre du Préfet-en-Chef de Serpentard.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il dit le mot de passe qu'Hermione lui avait donné en échange de celui qui ouvrait le passage secret dans la salle de classe de Rogue pour rejoindre ses appartements puis le Gryffondor pénétra dans « l'Antre du Serpentard » par excellence.

Fronçant le nez à la vue de tout ce vert et argent, il n'entendit pas Malefoy s'approcher de lui et il sursauta quand deux bras l'entourèrent et le retournèrent.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, une bouche se pressa contre la sienne et, oubliant alors qu'il était dans le corps d'une jeune femme, il s'abandonna totalement au Serpentard qui sembla apprécier, à en juger par l'intensité de ses caresses.

Cependant, dans l'antre du maître des Potions, Hermione était très mal à l'aise.

En entrant dans les appartements de celui-ci, elle l'avait trouvé assit dans un fauteuil, occupé à lire la Gazette du Sorcier et, lorsque que Rogue l'avait vue, la prenant indéniablement pour Harry, il l'avait prise dans ses bras et l'avait embrassée en disant :

- Tu es en retard ce soir…

Hermione n'avait su se défendre et elle avait laissé le professeur l'embrasser en la prenant pour Harry.

A présent, assise sur une chaise, raide, elle regardait Rogue s'affairer chez lui, rangeant deux trois choses, jetant de petits sorts à droite et à gauche, etc… tout en parlant de tout et de rien.

Hermione promena son regard dans l'appartement richement décoré et avec goût et elle sursauta violemment quand deux bras recouverts de tissu noir lui entourèrent le cou et que la voix de Rogue susurra :

- Tu viens, mon cœur…

Légèrement tremblante, Hermione se leva dans un état second puis elle suivit Rogue qui la tenait par la main.

Ils passèrent une porte et se retrouvèrent dans une immense chambre à coucher plongée dans la pénombre. Hermione frissonna en voyant le grand lit à baldaquin et, lorsque que Rogue s'approcha d'elle, elle ferma les yeux et pensa le plus fort possible qu'elle était avec Malefoy.

La suite ne passa pas trop mal, mis à part le fait que Rogue était assez brutal mais elle mit cela sur le compte que Harry devait apprécier d'être pénétré aussi violemment.

Rogue ne sembla par remarquer la passivité de son compagnon qui était en réalité une jeune femme mais il ne fit pas état de cela et continua de donner ses violents coups de boutoir jusqu'à ce qu'il se libère et s'effondre en haletant sur le corps brillant de sueur de son amant.

- Ça ne va pas, ce soir ? demanda Rogue en se retirant lentement et en s'allongeant sur le dos.

- Si, si, dit Hermione en s'asseyant dans le lit, regardant son torse plat et son ventre musclé.

- Les effets de la potion de ce matin se font encore sentir, n'est-ce pas ? demanda alors Rogue en se redressant et en prenant la Gryffondor dans ses bras.

- Oui, ça doit être ça, dit Hermione, soulagée qu'il pense que la passivité dont elle avait fait preuve était due à la potion du matin.

- Au fait, dit Rogue en caressant lentement la hanche gauche de Harry. Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi elle a explosé ?

- Non, répondit Hermione en frissonnant sous les caresses de l'homme.

Elle sentit alors le sexe qu'elle avait hérité se durcir et elle se demanda comment faisait Harry pour supporter la douleur que cela engendrait.

Rapidement, Rogue entreprit de soulager son amant de cette tension puis ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre tandis que le vrai Harry était fort occupé avec un Malefoy visiblement en très grand manque.

Le lendemain, Hermione quitta les tréfonds du château et remonta aussitôt dans la Tour Gryffondor.

N'oubliant pas qu'elle était à présent un garçon, elle monta dans le dortoir de ceux-ci et se glissa discrètement dans la douche après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à Ron qui dormait profondément, affalé en travers de son lit, une jambe dépassant de sous les couvertures et la bouche grande ouverte.

Son expérience avec Rogue était assez déplaisante et elle préféra renoncer à aller le retrouver le soir-même, prévenant l'homme d'une simple lettre portée par un Elfe de Maison.


	3. Chapitre 3

Coucou ! Voilà l'avant dernier chapitre de cette petit saga !

Aller, les RAR :

**ONARLUCA** : Voilà la suite !! KISU !

--------------: Ouais, je sais, Severus et Hermione... Va plait pas à tout le monde. Moi, personnelement, j'aime bien ce couple mais jusqu'à un certain point.

**TCHII** : De rien, voilà la suite ! KISU !

-------: J'avais remarqué en lisant d'autres fics qu'il n'y en avait pas beaucoup avec Hermione et Harry en "couple" vedette. J'ai eut l'idée d'une change de corps en en lisant une ou Harry et Drago echangent de corps, je crois eê.

**ANDADRIELLE** : C'est pas pour te decevoir, mais je vais pas m'etendre plus que ca sur la pretendue femme de Rogue. En fait, faut le prendre comme une ancienne histoire qui s'est passée avant le debut de la fic. J'ai mit une replique de ce genre plus pour meubler qu'autre chose. Sinon, Voilà le suite ! KISU !

**Chapitre 3 **

**Les jours s'enchaînèrent les uns derrière les autres et Harry, comme Hermione, avaient finit par se résigner à jouer leur rôle auprès de leurs compagnons respectifs, bien qu'Hermione supportât de moins ne moins que Rogue la touche, pensant qu'il passait ses nuits avec Harry.**

**De même que Harry, au début grandement satisfait de cette opportunité qui s'offrait à lui, trouva bien vite les contacts avec le Serpentard désagréables et il en vint à regretter les mains expertes de son amant.**

**- Hermione, dit-il un matin après avoir veillé à ce que personne ne l'entende. Faut vraiment qu'on fasse quelque chose, dit le Gryffondor en ayant la désagréable impression de se voir dans un miroir.**

**- Je sais, soupira Hermione en appuyant ses coudes sur ses genoux, comme elle avait vu tant de fois Harry le faire. Mais j'ai beau chercher, je ne trouve rien…**

**- Disons-le à Dumbledore alors, dit Harry, excédé, en s'asseyant lourdement dans un fauteuil. Je veux retrouver Rogue, gémit-il ensuite à voix basse. Avec Malefoy, c'est bien mais je ne le connais pas et je ne peux pas lui rendre ce qu'il me donne…**

**- Pareil pour moi, dit Hermione en baissant la tête.**

**Elle soupira puis soudain, un éclair lui traversa la tête et, se levant, elle prit Harry par la main et l'entraîna dans un coin éloigné des autres Gryffondors.**

**Jetant un coup d'œil à Ron qui disputait une furieuse partie d'échecs version sorcier plus loin dans la salle, elle dit :**

**- Je crois savoir comment faire pour nous rendre nos corps respectifs…**

**- Ha bon ? Mais tu disais…**

**- Oui mais je viens d'avoir une idée, dit Hermione qui souriant largement.**

**- Arrête de sourire ainsi, dit Harry. Je ne souris pas comme ça, en temps normaux.**

**Hermione rangea aussitôt son sourire puis elle dit :**

**- Il nous suffit de refaire exactement la même potion que l'autre jour…**

**- Mais je ne me souviens pas d'avoir fait quelque chose de spécial pour qu'elle ait cet effet là… dit Harry en baissant les yeux sur ses mains.**

**Hermione se mordit l'intérieur de la joue puis elle dit :**

**- Ce soir, tu reste là et je ne vais pas voir Rogue. Quand les autres seront couchés, on descendra faire une razzia dans le bureau de ton cher amant et on prendra ce qu'on a besoin.**

**- C'est risqué, dit Harry.**

**- Avec la cape d'invisibilité, on aura moins de chances de se faire prendre…**

**Au tour de Harry de réfléchir puis il finit par acquiescer et il dit :**

**- La cape se trouve au fond de ma malle, à droite. Ce soir, à minuit, tu redescendras du dortoir avec et je t'attendrais ici, en faisant mine de bosser dur. Personne ne me posera de questions puisqu'ils savent que tu travaille souvent tard le soir.**

**Hermione dans le corps de Harry sourit légèrement puis Ron les appela et Harry, dans le corps d'Hermione, engagea une partie d'échec, ce qui étonna légèrement Ron.**

**Cependant, Harry se laissa écraser volontairement par Ron qui jubila en disant qu'elle était vraiment nulle à ce jeu. Harry ne dit rien mais il vit bien qu'Hermione, debout derrière Ron dans son propre corps, ne faisait pas la fière. Ron aurait intérêt à courir s'il tenait à rester en vie une fois qu'ils auraient tous deux récupérés leurs corps !**

**A minuit pile, Hermione, qui était montée se coucher un peu après Ron, redescendit prudemment en tenant quelque chose caché sous sa robe de chambre.**

**- Tu es là, dit Harry en levant le nez d'un épais grimoire qui s'était révélé très intéressant. On peut y aller ? demanda ensuite le Gryffondor en se levant.**

**- Oui, dit Hermione en dépliant la cape argentée. Allons-y maintenant.**

**- Est-ce qu'on va faire la potion ce soir ? demanda Harry en prenant la cape et en s'en recouvrant.**

**Il ouvrit un bras et Hermione se glissa près de lui en se baissant, la vrai Hermione étant plus petite que le vrai Harry.**

**- Oui, dit Hermione. Il n'y en pas pour plus de trois heures puisque la dernière fois, nous avons mit une heure pour la préparer puis il a fallut attendre un quart d'heure pour qu'elle se termine. Comme il faut la boire chaude, nous n'aurons pas a attendre qu'elle refroidisse mais pour plus de sûreté, nous irons la préparer dans la Salle sur Demande.**

**Harry avait pensé à faire cette proposition mais Hermione, avec son esprit vif, l'avait formulé avant lui et il se contenta d'opiner du chef.**

**Tous deux quittèrent ensuite la Tour Gryffondor et la Grosse Dame, à moitié réveillée, ne se contenta que de grognements indistincts que Harry et Hermione n'écoutèrent même, filant rapidement et silencieusement jusqu'aux cachots.**

**Connaissant quelques passages secrets qui y menaient plus rapidement, Harry entraîna Hermione dans un toboggan qui les fit atterrir lourdement dans le hall d'entrée, juste derrière la grande statue d'un ange avec une aile brisée qui les regarda de haut.**

**Hermione frissonna puis Harry se dirigea lentement vers une tenture rouge et noire. Il l'écarta et dévoila un escalier raide.**

**- En passant par ici, on arrive directement devant la salle de potions. Tu sais, juste derrière le tableau représentant cet hideux monstre à deux têtes.**

**- Ha oui, dit Hermione avec une grimace de dégoût.**

**Harry sourit puis ils s'engagèrent dans l'escalier et, rapidement, ils se retrouvèrent dans le bureau de Rogue qu'Hermione avait réussit à fractionner à l'aide d'un Alohomora combiné à un autre sort pour ouvrir les serrures.**

**- Bien, dit Harry en se débarrassant de la cape d'invisibilité. Tu prends ce qu'il faut, moi je vais voir si Rogue est bien couché.**

**- Ne t'attarde pas, dit alors Hermione. J'ai besoin de toi…**

**Harry acquiesça puis il se faufila dans un couloir et entra dans les appartements de Rogue avec la plus grande des discrétions.**

**Le feu rougeoyait encore un peu dans le foyer et Harry vérifia qu'il n'y avait pas trace du professeur dans la plus grande pièce de l'appartement. Il se glissa ensuite dans la petite cuisine ouverte sur la salle à manger pour enfin se diriger vers la chambre à coucher.**

**Entrebâillant la porte sans bruits grâce à un sort de discrétion – il savait parfaitement que la plupart des portes de l'appartement de Rogue grinçaient – il inspecta la chambre à coucher et vit avec soulagement son amant allongé dans son lit, profondément endormi.**

**Après s'être assuré que c'était bien lui, Harry retourna auprès d'Hermione qui finissait d'emballer un pigeon et un souris figés dans un torchon.**

**- C'est bon, dit le Gryffondor. Il dort paisiblement.**

**- Très bien, dit Hermione. Fichons le camp d'ici maintenant.**

**- Tu as tout ?**

**- Oui, on demandera à la Salle sur Demande un chaudron et du feu. Aller, viens.**

**Se drapant de nouveau de la cape d'invisibilité, Hermione tressaillit violemment quand la porte donnant sur le couloir des chambres s'ouvrit en grinçant légèrement.**

**- Harry… chuchota Hermione si bas que seul l'intéressé put l'entendre.**

**Harry regarda dans la direction indiquée par son amie et il vit alors Rogue apparaître, pieds-nus et vêtu d'une longue chemise de nuit grise.**

**Ses cheveux étaient attachés en une courte tresse dans son dos et Hermione se retint de justesse de pouffer de rire en voyant son professeur dans cet accoutrement.**

**Harry sourit. Combien de fois avait-il vu Rogue ainsi vêtu ? Des dizaines de fois. Il avait aussi vu dévêtu mais cela était une autre affaire.**

**Le tirant de sa contemplation d'un Rogue entrain de boire paisiblement un verre d'eau, Hermione tira le Gryffondor par la manche puis tous deux se dirigèrent silencieusement vers la porte qui donnait sur la salle de classe sans pour autant quitter le sorcier des yeux.**

**Hermione soupira intérieurement quand ils furent dans la salle de classe mais Harry étouffa un hoquet quand il vit Rogue apparaître, une chandelle à la main.**

**Ils n'avaient pourtant fait aucun bruit mais Harry se souvint que son expérience de Mangemort avait donné à Rogue une ouie et un odorat très fins.**

**Se frottant le visage de fatigue, le maître des potions se dirigea vers les deux Gryffondors invisibles qui reculaient au fur et à mesure.**

**Soudain, Harry sentit dans son dos la poignée de la porte et, profitant de ce que Rogue avait posé sa chandelle sur un pupitre pour se moucher, ils se sauvèrent rapidement, oubliant de fermer la porte.**

**Harry entendit un murmure étouffé qui disait :**

**- Je devais vraiment être fatigué pour avoir laissé la porte de ma classe ouverte…**

**Un éternuement étouffé lui parvint ensuite et Harry fut tenté de retourner auprès de son amant mais Hermione le secoua vivement et ils se rendirent tous deux au pas de course jusqu'à la Salle sur Demande, quelques étages plus hauts.**

**Une fois en sécurité dans la Salle sur Demande, connue que de certains privilégiés, Harry et Hermione se mirent aussitôt à la confection de la potion qui pourrait leur rendre leurs corps respectifs.**

**Arrivés au moment où il fallait mettre le sang de souris jaune du désert mélangé aux griffes et aux dents réduits en poudres, Harry eut soudain un flash.**

**Il se revit entrain de brasser une cuillère de sans dans le chaudron, puis Lavande se retourner et leur parler.**

**Quand il « revint à lui », il sursauta et dit :**

**- Hermione ! Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé !**

**- Quoi donc ? demanda la concernée, accroupie devant un chaudron bouillonnant sur un feu magique posé à même le sol de pierre.**

**- Je viens d'avoir un flash et je sais pourquoi la potion n'a pas fonctionné correctement sur nous deux ! dit Harry, réjoui.**

**- Et ? demanda Hermione en le regardant, sa cuillère en bois suspendue au-dessus du chaudron.**

**- A un moment, j'ai mit trois cuillères de sang de souris, dit Harry. En fait, j'en avais mis une puis Lavande nous a parlé et, comme je me souvenais plus si j'en avais déjà mi une ou pas, j'en ai remit deux autres !**

**- C'est bien, dit alors Hermione. C'est bien que tu t'en sois souvenu à temps, comme ça on refera pas la même erreur. Aller, ça bout, on peut commencer.**

**Harry hocha la tête puis ils passèrent ensuite un peu plus d'une heure et demie à confectionner la potion, cochant chaque fois les ingrédients qu'ils venaient de mettre dans le chaudron.**

**Quand la potion eut la couleur blanche prévue, Harry se laissa tomber en arrière en soupirant et, ramenant ses jambes sous lui, il dit :**

**- Je serais pas fâché de retrouver mon corps. Vivre comme une fille, c'est pas drôle.**

**Hermione lui sourit puis elle dit :**

**- Je confirme !**

**Elle se pencha alors vers lui et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille.**

**Harry rougit violemment puis il dit :**

**- Hermione ! Ce ne sont pas des questions qui se posent !**

**- Je sais, dit Hermione en fronçant le nez avec un sourire. Mais je sais que tu m'en tiendras pas rigueur !**

**Elle sourit alors franchement puis Harry lui tira la langue et il dit :**

**- Tu crois que c'est prêt maintenant ?**

**- Je ne sais pas, dit Hermione en remuant la potion avec sa cuillère en bois. On va attendre encore quelques minutes pour être sûrs. En attendant, tu va me raconter tout ce que t'a fait Malefoy. J'ai envie de tout savoir.**

**- Et toi, tu va tout me dire sur Rogue, dit Harry. Il m'a énormément manqué.**

**- Quand même, dit Hermione. Qui aurait cru que tu le fréquentais ? Pas moi en tous cas.**

**- Là, t'as pas vraiment eut le choix, dit Harry avec un sourire.**

**- Ouais, dit Hermione en étendant ses jambes. Punaise, Harry, dit-elle soudain. J'ai eut un de ces mal à caser tes jambes sous la table.**

**Harry sourit puis il dit :**

**- Question d'habitude.**

**- Ouais, dit Hermione. Comme ce que tu sais…**

**Harry rougit à nouveau puis il dit :**

**- Mais toi aussi, figures-toi…**

**- Moi aussi quoi ?**

**- En étant dans le corps d'une femme, j'ai également pu expérimenter quelque chose qui vous est totalement réservé… une fois par mois…**

**Comprenant à quoi il faisait allusion, Hermione rougit violemment puis elle dit :**

**- Comme ça, on est quittes.**

**N'empêche que c'est très désagréable.**

**- Je sais, dit Hermione. Mais si je veux un jour des enfants, je suis obligée d'endurer cela. Mais promet moi de ne rien dire à personne. Déjà quand on les a, on a l'impression que tout le monde le sait mais alors si…**

**- T'en fait pas, dit Harry avec un sourire. Tu dis rien sur Rogue et moi et je dis rien sur toi.**

**- C'est du chantage, dit Hermione en croisant les bras.**

**Harry plissa le nez puis il adressa un sourire et Hermione s'intéressa soudain à la potion qui bouillonnait doucement.**

**- C'est prêt, cette fois-ci, dit-elle. Aller, on y va.**

**Ils prirent chacun une petite louche puis ils la plongèrent dans le liquide blanc immaculé et, regardant le liquide ondoyer dans leur louche respective, Hermione dit :**

**- A trois… Un, deux… Trois !**

**Ils burent alors ensembles leur portion et soudain, le même coup de canon résonna, suivit de l'épaisse fumée blanche.**

**Hermione lâcha sa louche puis elle tomba sur le sol, assommée, tout comme Harry.**

**La dernière pensée qu'eu le Gryffondor avant de sombrer dans le noir fut :**

**« Pourvu que ça marche ! »**


	4. Chapitre 4

Coucou ! Me revoilà avec le dernier chap de cette mini-fic !

RAR :

**ONARLUCA** : ouais, comme tu dis :p . Aller, bonne lecture, KISU !

**TCHII** : Je sais, chuis sadique NIARK NIARK !!! lol ! Nan pas tant que ça mais je voyais pas d'autre endroit ou couper pour faire le quatrieme chapitre. Bon aller, voilà le dernier chapitre, bonne lecture ! KISU !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 **

**L'aube montrait doucement le bout de son nez quand Harry reprit connaissance.**

**S'asseyant laborieusement, il se prit la tête à deux mains et sentit alors soudain ses doigts sa chère cicatrice en forme d'éclair.**

**Une pensée lui traversa alors l'esprit et il fut parfaitement réveillé et il entreprit de secouer Hermione.**

**Quand la jeune fille ouvrit les yeux, la première qu'elle demanda fut :**

**- Ça a marché ?**

**- Oui, dit Harry. Constate par toi-même.**

**Il se redressa et ouvrit les bras. Hermione sourit alors puis elle se jeta au cou du Gryffondor en disant :**

**- C'est super !**

**Elle se figea soudain et recula.**

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Harry.**

**Hermione se tourna vers la fenêtre et elle vit le soleil se lever doucement.**

**- C'est l'aube, Harry ! s'exclama-t-elle. Si nos amis ne nous voient pas dans nos lits en se réveillant, ils vont se poser des questions ! Quelle heure est-il ?**

**Harry montra ses poignets dépourvus de montre et Hermione fouilla dans la poche de sa robe de sorcière.**

**Elle en tira une petit montre à gousset en or et elle regarda le cadran.**

**- Sept heures, dit-elle. On a moins de trente minutes pour rejoindre la Tour de Gryffondor…**

**- C'est pas assez, dit Harry. Même en prenant les passages secrets…**

**- Viens, en partant maintenant, on aura peut-être le temps d'arriver au moins dans le couloir de la Tour.**

**Harry hocha la tête puis, récupérant baguettes magiques et cape d'invisibilité, les deux Gryffondors quittèrent précipitamment la Salle sur Demande et se mirent à courir à fond de train jusqu'à la Tour de Gryffondor, coupant les virages au risque de rentrer dans le coin des murs.**

**Harry faillit même renverser une armure en tournant au coin d'un couloir et l'armure, mécontente d'avoir été réveillée, tenta de lui abattre sa hache sur le crâne. Mais Harry fut plus rapide et la hache fendit le tapis et la pierre du sol avec un bruit assourdissant.**

**Ce vacarme fit sursauter Rusard, le concierge, qui dormait, assit sur une chaise, non loin de là.**

**Ronflant comme un taureau furieux, le concierge se précipita vers la source du bruit et Harry entendit son souffle rauque et ses pas martelant les marches d'un quelconque passage secret.**

**- Pas le temps de s'en occuper, haleta Hermione en lui prenant le poignet.**

**Bien que peu sportive, Hermione était leste et agile et, avec ses longues jambes, elle courait plus vite que Harry qui lui, était plus lourd à cause de la fine musculature qu'il s'était fait en jouant au Quidditch.**

**Rapidement, ils semèrent le concierge et, croisant Peeves qui allait dans l'autre sens, Harry jeta un petit sort sur une armure pour la faire dégringoler juste devant l'esprit frappeur. Le bruit qui en résultat fut ponctué du furieux cri de guerre du concierge :**

**- PEEVES !!**

**Pouffant de rire, les deux Gryffondors continuèrent leur course folle, montant et descendant les escaliers.**

**Finalement, ils arrivèrent à sept heures vingt-cinq devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame et ils eurent juste le temps de s'effondrer, dans un fauteuil pour Harry et sur ses livres pour Hermione avant d'entendre le bruit des portes des chambres qui s'ouvrent.**

**Dean Thomas et Neville Londubas descendirent au moment où Hermione posait sa tête sur ses bras et fermait les yeux.**

**- Hé ben, dit Neville en voyant Harry dans un fauteuil, faisant semblant de dormir, un livre sur les genoux. Hermione, je veux bien croire qu'elle se soit endormie là… mais Harry ?**

**Les deux garçons se mirent alors à secouer leurs deux amis qui firent semblant de sortir d'un long sommeil en essayant de cacher du mieux possible leur respiration saccadée et la furieuse envie de rire qui leur secouait les côtes.**

**Hermione, plus essoufflée que Harry à cause de son manque d'habitude, fit semblant de se réveiller en sursaut et elle dit, une main sur le cœur, en respirant fortement :**

**- Oh, Dean ! Merci de m'avoir réveillée ! J'étais entrain de faire un affreux cauchemar…**

**- Pas étonnant, railla Seamus Finnigan en se montrant à son tour, précédant les frères Crivey. En dormant sur des livres de cours, on doit pas rêver d'oiseaux et de fleurs !**

**Hermione lui tira la langue puis Harry se leva et dit :**

**- Apparemment, on a dormi ici, Mione.**

**- On dirait, dit Hermione.**

**Harry lui fit un léger clin d'œil puis le Gryffondor monta dans sa chambre pour se changer et prendre une bonne douche.**

**Au passage, il en profita pour secouer Ron et il se sentit un peu honteux de ne rien lui avoir dit de son échange de corps temporaire avec Hermione.**

**Pesant le pour et le contre pendant quelques secondes, il décida finalement qu'il ne lui dirait rien et que cela sera un secret en Hermione et lui.**

**Le soir-même, Harry alla retrouver Rogue chez lui et Hermione prit la direction de la chambre du Préfet de Serpentard, comme si de rien n'était.**

**Personne ne saura jamais ce qu'il s'est passé entre ce matin là, deux mois plus tôt durant un certain cours de Potions et cette nuit-là, deux mois plus tard.**

**Personne sauf une qui savait tout ce qu'il se passait dans son école, y compris la relation qu'entretenait son Maître des Potions avec un certain Survivant…**

**OWARI !**

**

* * *

**

Et voilà. C'est la fin. Snif. Mais non, pas pleurer, y'en aura sûrement d'autres, j'en ait encore dans mon sac, des tonnes de chapitres dont la suite de " De surprises en Surprises " et de "Rapprochements". Si vous avez un peu de temps(même si vous connaissez pas) allez jeter un coups d'oeil dans la rubrique "Animes" à "Vision of Escaflowne" et lisez mes deux fics "Fils de Zaibacher" et "Esprit Cherche Corps" :p (Ben quoi, je fait un peu de pub, lol ! )

Sinon, j'espere de cette fic vous a plut alors, si c'est le cas et meme si ca l'est pas) laissez moi une petit review.

Voilà, aller, à la prochaine !

Kisu

Phenix260


End file.
